Dragons: Riders of Berk, Sights Unseen
by DarcMaster. S13
Summary: A new story for the Dragons Riders of Berk series with a new dragon involved, please enjoy


While riding on the back of a dragon, you see a whole new world with so many new things. But sometimes we get so caught up in its wonder that we miss a few of the little things. In this case, we're missing out on a very important meal.

Hiccup and the riders fly home to get ready for a feast to celebrate the 6 month anniversary of when the war ended and peace returned to berk.

Hiccup: Thanks bud, sorry we're late we were busy... doing uh... important maneuvers and strategies. You know, for when there were invaders... or worse!

Ruffnut: I thought we were just flying around and practicing new tricks.  
Tuffnut: I never knew that doing a handstand as an important maneuver! I got to remember that.

Hiccup:*looking at the twins* Thanks guys, real helpful. Uh sorry Gobber, so what can we do to help.

Gobber: Well since we're having a special feast, maybe you lot can gather up some special new herbs and fruit from the forest. We need something to add some spice and zest if you know what I mean.

Snotlout: If spice and zest is what you need why not just let me just put my finger in it, though it might make it too spicy

Astrid: Or maybe you could some of your ego, Thor knows there enough to feed a thousand vikings and a hundred dragons. *makes a sarcastic look*

Hiccup: Maybe we should just stick to the herbs, we'll be back as soon as we can Gobber and don't let my dad try any of the food. You know how he likes to sneak some out before we start.

Gobber: Oh trust me, I know. Last time he tried that he started a war with the northern tribe. Never knew how seriously they took their meals till that day.

Hiccup: *hesitating* Yeeeeeeah, exactly so be back in a flash. *they flew off towards the far side of the forest*

While Gobber and some others ready for the feast in the great hall, Hiccup and his group went off to the mountains side of the forest where not many could reach until the dragons joined

Hiccup: *as they land* Alright, Tuffnut and Ruffnut try to gather some extra firewood for the feast

Ruffnut: You got it *nudges at Tuffnut* hey, bet we get more firewood faster if we knock over this whole tree.  
Tuffnut: Awesome! *Tuffnut rushes and headbutts the tree* Did it move?  
Ruffnut: A little, do it again! *smiling slyly*

*Tuffnut hits the tree again in the background*

Hiccup: Fishlegs, you and Snotlout gather some herbs nearby. Astrid and I are gonna search around the south side for any fruit. *Astrid and Hiccup walk off*

Fishlegs: Ooooooh how exciting, we get to discover whole new spices and herbs!

Snotlout: Oh ya, as exciting as watching Hookfang pick his teeth with his tail.

Fishlegs: Oh come on, don't tell me you aren't just wondering what could be around this place or what new and tasty things we could add to tonight's meal!

Snotlout: If I wanted to eat new things I just eat this plant *picks up and eats the plant* and go eat what I normaaaaaaa *mumbles*

Fishlegs: *examining the plant* Ooooooh... That plant you just ate was a nerve relaxer, it makes your body less tense and more loose but only if its been made into a paste. If you eat it like that you uh... well I guess you figured it out *nervous laugh*

Snotlout: *Mumbled screams*

*Cuts to Hiccup and Astrid, hearing the mumbles*

Astrid: What was that? Sounds like a yak gurgling seawater

Hiccup: *shrugs* I don't know, I'm still surprised its been 6 months since we made peace with the dragons, still kinda seems like a dream *pets Toothless*

Astrid: Well it's not a dream, its real and its all thanks to you *punches Hiccup*

Hiccup: OW! *rubs shoulder* Why can't you just give me a kiss on the cheek or a pat on the back instead?

Astrid: *leans in closer to Hiccup* Alright... *pats him hard on the back*

Hiccup: *on the ground while Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly laugh* Haha *gets up* Very *Astrid kisses his cheek and Hiccup says happily* funny.

*While Astrid, Hiccup and Stormfly gather fruit and berries Toothless hears something and looks around. Not seeing anything he turns back and helps with the gathering only for a pair of eyes looking at him as he runs off*

*Everyone gathers back at the landing point*

Hiccup: Alright we got a couple of blueberries and some apples and this weird bumpy fruit *shows it to them*

Fishlegs: *looking at it* ooh, I never seen anything like it. Have you given it a name?

Hiccup: *looking at the fruit* well since it looks kinda like a Grunkle's tail, why not call it and Grunk fruit?

Fishlegs: *gasps with joy* Oh Hiccup! Thanks so much and Meatlug thanks you too! *picks up the Grunk fruit and smiles*

Snotlout: *mumbles but not as bad as before*

Hiccup: Uh what happened to him?

Fishlegs: Oh just a side effect from eating the wrong herb, it will wear off soon.

Astrid: Darn it all *sarcastic expression*

Fishlegs: We gathered some rosemary, some pepper and some cinnamon

Hiccup: Wow, I didn't even know those grew here

Fishlegs: I know right? Its amazing what you find in your own backyard.

Tuffnut: This is your back yard? Whoa, and I thought ours was big.

Ruffnut: Heres some firewood, I started chopping after Tuffnut passed out from the headbutts.

Tuffnut: Hey, I didn't pass out! I just got really tired... and dizzy.

*As they prepare to pack up, Toothless notices something again in the forest this time Stormfly saw it too and they roar and head in to look for it*

Hiccup: Hey! Where are you going?

Astrid: Stormfly? What is it girl? What do you see?

*Everyone looks around, now noticing their supplies being taken while they search*

Hiccup: Theres nothing out there Bud, come on.

*they turn and get ready to leave when Fishlegs peeks to see the Grunk fruit again and yells*

Fishlegs: Ahh! It's gone!

Hiccup: Whats' gone?

Fishlegs: The Grunk fruit, its missing!

Snotlout: *mumbles*... Eatlug ate it when you weren't looking, Hey! I can talk normal again!

Astrid: If things weren't bad enough, but he does make a good point. Could she have eaten it?

Fishlegs: No way, Meatlug knows not to fill up before dinner *pets her*

*Everyone checks their packs*

Hiccup: Hey, the other foods are gone too

Astrid: So are the herbs

Ruffnut: and the firewood

Tuffnut: Weird, herbs and fruit i get. But why wood? unless it's for target practice *smiles* all that fire and smoke, it's so awesome.

Hiccup: Strange, but we don't have time to investigate we got to hurry and get back to the village, gather all you can and run right back.

*Everyone nods and starts gathers as many herbs, fruit and firewood as they can*

Hiccup: Alright, it might not be as much as before but it'll have to do. Lets go

*they fly off and as they go the eyes from earlier watch them go and disappears*

*They land and rush off into the great hall and towards the kitchen where they see Stoick trying to eat some of the food*

Hiccup: Dad!

Stoick: *nervously dropping the spoon* Ah! Oh, Hiccup! Haha... What are you doing in here? It's almost time for the feast son.

Hiccup: We went to get some food for Gobber on the far side of the forest, what are you doing in here? *glances over to see the spoon on the table*

Stoick: Me? Oh, I uh *hides the spoon* was just checking on how the meal was, Gobber and the others really out done themselves *chuckles nervously*

Hiccup: Uh-huh, well if you don't mind we need to talk to the chef so if you would please leave.

Stoick: But I still haven't..

*Hiccups points out the door and Stoick leaves muttering sadly as Gobber enters*

Gobber: Ah, you made it and thanks for stopping him. I was only out for a moment to help with the decorating. So what did you get?

*The kids unload their supplies*

Gobber: Ah, firewood good we were running low after someone thought it be funny watching ours burn up *looks at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who are laughing*. Lets see... Interesting fruit, what is it?

Fishlegs: It's a Grunk fruit, Hiccup named it after a Grunkle cause of its appearance.

Gobber: Very clever Hiccup, but does it taste any good?

Hiccup: I don't really know, it's too hard to open without a knife

Gobber: Well then lets see, *cuts it in half and takes a bite* Mmm tastes sweet but also sticky.. I like it! we can use it for the desert. *examines the rest* Apples, blueberries, oh and what are these? *smells the rosemary* smells nice, *smells the pepper and sneezes a little* Ah pepper, good spice, *smells the cinnamon* hmm smells kinda spicy but sweet too. Thanks again for doing this, we really appreciate it.

Snotlout: It was my pleasure, make sure to add something extra special in my food *winks*

Gobber: Oh don't worry I will, like maybe dragon scales. *smiles*

Snotlout: Uh.. never mind then.

Gobber: Alright now you lot go and get ready, the feast will start soon.

*they wave and head on home when something knocks over a cart full of yak milk, Mulch thinks it was the kids but then Bucket notices a footprint in the grass. just as he tries to get a better look it disappears, frighten he runs to see Stoick*

Bucket: STOICK!

Stoick: What?! Whats happened?

Bucket: I.. I... I saw something near my cart, it knock it over and when I looked around I saw a footprint in the grass. But when I went to take a closer look it... it...

Stoick: It what?! Out with it!

Bucket: It vanished!

Mulch: Don't mind him, he's always seeing things and blaming ghosts.

Bucket: But it was a ghost! Just like when you told me a ghost ate my supper last night.

Mulch: *laughs sheepishly* Oh Bucket, now your imagining things that never happened, haha

Stoick: Bucket, it's just your nerves. We all been working hard to make this feast perfect for everyone. Your over thinking things *blank expression on Bucket* eh or your just too stressed. Sit down and rest and Mulch?

Mulch: Yes Stoick?

Stoick: Stop taking Bucket's food, understand? *mean look*

Mulch: *sheepish laugh* Yes Stoick.

Stoick: Good, now lets all get ready and have a good time!

*Villagers cheer and as they walk away something widens the door of the great hall and scratch the walls a bit*

*Everyone sits at their places, dragons by their sides as Stoick stands and makes a speech*

Stoick: Hello and welcome to this, our 6 moth celebration of our peace with the dragons. *cheers* I know 6 months may not mean a lot but just living with dragons is a great accomplishment so why not celebrate right?! *cheers and applause* Settle, settle but let's be serious I'm happy we've made peace with such fine creatures, even though some are more trouble than their worth *looks at Thornado and playfully punches him as he responds with a tail slap to the belly* Haha, and I like to thank my son Hiccup for opening our eyes and our hearts to them as well as Toothless for saving not just our village or his kind, but for saving my son. For that, I will forever be in your debt. *Toothless smiles and everyone cheers and applause* Lets raise our mugs, to Berk, to Friends and most importantly To our families *smiles at Hiccup, Toothless and Thornado as does Hiccup, the Riders and the villagers*

Hiccup: Thanks dad, and thank you all for this feast, for your friendship but mostly for see the potential these dragons have for making our lives safer, happier and full of trouble *They all laugh and cheer as Toothless licks Hiccup*. Ugh, thanks bud.

*after Toothless licks Hiccup, he notices something open the door to the kitchen and goes to check on it*

Hiccup: Toothless? Hey where are you going? The feast will start any second, can't you wait? *goes after him*

*Toothless enters and sees the main course being eaten and roars at whatever it is that's eating it, causing it to spill the food*

Hiccup:*entering the kitchen after Toothless* Ugh Toothless! What did you do?

*the rest of the village come in and gasps muttering*

Stoick: Hiccup, what happened?

Hiccup: I think Toothless ruined the feast, I'm sorry everyone. I really am.

Astrid: But Hiccup look, there's no food on his mouth just his feet.

Hiccup: *looking down* Your right, but if he didn't do it who did?

*Bucket notices the footprints appearing and screams*

Bucket: Look! It's the Ghost! I knew it!

Mulch: Well I'll be

Fishlegs: *Looking at the foot print* But that's a dragon footprint

Bucket: Dragons can be ghost too.. Can't they?

Fishlegs: Of course but these footprints aren't from just any dragon. These are Changewing footprints.

Hiccup: A Changewing? But what would one be doing here?

Gobber: Wait a second, Hiccup you said you got those supplies from the far side of the forest. Did you mean the one around the back of the mountain?

Hiccup: Ya why?

Gobber: That explains it, we could never explore there until we got dragons so its possible for a Changewing to have lived when without us knowing it.

Astrid: So it was the one who took our supplies last time, but why take the wood?

Gobber: Changewings consume wood to build its fire, without even a few pieces of bark its flame is as strong a Terrible Terror's. No offense little guy *pets a terrible terror*

Snotlout: So it followed us cause of the food we took?

Hiccup: Makes sense, *brushes Toothless* Sorry I blamed you bud *Toothless nudges and licks Hiccup again* Thanks, I think.

Mulch: So where is this dragon?

Hiccup: I have an idea *scoops up some of the spilled food and calls the Changewing* If you want some, come and get it.

*Everyone looks around and Bucket sees the eyes and panics a bit until it shows itself*

Hiccup: There you go *Pets it and puts food on the floor*

*As the villages accept that what happened was an accident they forgave the Changewing and decided a fish dinner was a more appropriate meal for their dragon anniversary. The village eat and enjoy themselves with friends, family and their dragons, Bucket was seen sitting next to the Changewing at the feast only to be scared again when it disappeared and snuck up from above him. As they ate Hiccup looked around and smiled seeing everyone he knew happy and proud of their dragons*

Even though we don't always noticed the little things happening around us, we do noticed the great things that are right in front of us.


End file.
